


September Rain

by noalinnea



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo thinks he has made a mistake and Sean tries to help him correct it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of this is fictive.

 

Through the rain that was getting heavier with every minute that passed, Sean squinted over to the paddock where Viggo was getting rained onto next to Uraeus, both of their heads hanging while Viggo muttered words of comfort under his breath, there was no doubt about that.

Sean sighed and pulled his jacket more tightly around himself before he stepped out of his safe haven under the veranda roof and made his way over to the fence.

"Viggo," he said, raising his voice over the sound of the rain. "Come inside."

Viggo lifted his head to look at him, his expression tormented.

"But he's-" His voice trailed off while he helplessly gestured at the horse beside him.

"Unhappy, yes", Sean finished his sentence. "Of course he is. You had him shipped halfway around the world."

Viggo nodded almost invisibly, and Sean watched him bite his lip before he turned back towards Uraeus, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Sean sighed again, and climbed over the fence. The mud was almost ankle deep where Viggo was standing and Sean was grateful that he had had the foresight to put on wellingtons.

"I had no right." Viggo's voice was hoarse.

Sean took a step towards him and reached out to gently stroke Uraeus neck.

"Maybe not, no", he said quietly. "But it's done now."

Viggo's expression became even more miserable if that was even possible and Sean closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped his arm around Viggo's shoulder.

"Look, I know he's breaking your heart but you are breaking mine here. You can't stand here with him all day." Viggo was about to protest but Sean continued: "Let him grieve for what he's left behind, I'm sure he'll be fine soon. And maybe we should let Tuesday help us, hm?"

Viggo was silent for a long moment but there was a trace of a smile on his face when he looked back up at Sean. "She's a brat", he said dryly.

Sean chuckled and pressed a kiss to Viggo's wet temple. "That she is. But a charming brat. She'll cheer him up, I'm sure."

Viggo did not look convinced, not at all, and quickly, Sean grabbed his shoulders and turned him away from Uraeus to get his attention.

"Mr. Mortensen", he said, trying to sound stern. "I'm starving and dinner is getting cold. And there is absolutely no way that I'll let you sleep out here with him. I'm going to get the pony now and we'll stand over there behind the fence and watch them for a while to make sure they don't engage in warfare while I'm enjoying the feeling of raindrops trickling into my collar and soaking my sweater. And then I'll carry you inside if I have to, tie you up with the garden hose and force feed you dinner before I wrap you into every blanket I can find so that you don't catch a cold. And tomorrow is going to be another day and everything will look different, alright?"

A brief smile flitted over Viggo's face, the first decent one of the day.

"Alright", he sighed, resting his forehead against Sean's for a second. "Got get Tuesday."

Sean nodded, trying not to let the full extent of his relief show, and turned to make his way over to the stables, when Viggo's voice stopped him:

"Sean?"

"You can check on him after dinner and again before we're going to bed, yes", Sean said, without turning back around, and when he continued towards the stables the sound of Viggo's laughter behind him made his heart a little lighter.


End file.
